sereniafantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage
Class Introduction As a master of the elements, the mage possesses the highest burst damage of all classes, and can cast conflicting elements on monsters of various elementt maximum damage. However, the mage’s inherently low health and long casting time limit the mage’s true damage potential. The mage is great at dispatching enemies from afar and their play style revolves around using their skills effectively. Caution must be taken when playing a mage because they have the least amount of health and defence out of all the classes and are easily defeated if surrounded. Luckily, mages can usually destroy the target before it reaches them. Pros *High Damage (Arguably the best) *Alot of skills, versatile *High Mana *Capable of healing/buffing Cons *Low Health *Low Defense *Restricted by long cooldowns and casting times *They aren't very useful while silenced/on cooldown Skills Mages currently have 12 skills that can be unlocked by getting skill books. Magic Mastery : Unlocked at 45 with the skill book Magic Mastery. Magic Shield : Unlocked at level 50 with the skill book Magic Shield. Silence Curse : Unlocked at level 55 with the skill book Silence Curse. Frost Breath : Unlocked at level 60 with the skill book Frost Breath. Fire Bolt Instant : Strikes a single target with a fire bolt, dealing massive damage. : Unlock at level 5 : Cost: 20 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 3 sec Magic Bolt Instant : Launches multiple bolts at the target, dealing magic damage. : Unlock at level 10 : Cost: 15 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 6 sec Energy Passive : Increases mage's max MP. : Unlock at level 15 Meteor Drop : Deals AOE damage by manipulating destructive meteors. : Charge each level 1 sec : Unlock at level 20 : Cost: 50 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 60 sec Awaken Instant : Recovers MP swiftly. : Unlock at level 25 : Cost: no cost : Cool down: 60 sec Thunder Instant : Strikes a single target heavily with thunder. : Unlock at level 30 : Cost: 45 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 8 sec Fire Wall Instant : Increases Ranger's Attack Speed for a short period of time, during which the Ranger cannot move. : Unlock at level 35 : Cost: 20 MP : Range: 2 yards : Cool down: 40 sec Freeze Instant : Enhances Ranger's evasive maneuvers. : Unlock at level 40 : Cost: 45 MP : Range: 2 yards : Cool down: 25 sec Magic Mastery Passive : Increases Ranger's Crit Chance and Attack Range. Passive. : Unlock at level 45 Magic Shield Instant : Confines the enemy to a trap. : Unlock at level 50 : Cost: 20 MP : Range: 2 yards : Cool down: 20 sec Silence Curse Instant : Instantly shoots multiple homing arrows at a single target, dealing a large amount of damage. : Unlock at level 55 : Cost: 50 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 20 sec Frost Breath Instant : Knocks the target back with powerful shots. Has a better chance to Paralyze the target for 3 seconds as skill levels. : Unlock at level 60 : Cost: 35 MP : Range: 12 yards : Cool down: 15 sec Talents Mages currently have 13 Talents. Talents : Talents are specializations your Ranger can take. Each specializtions have its strong and weak points. Its recommended to stay on one to the end. : Its available after lv. 35. Ranger : Ranger goes for most Damage. He have highest attack from all specializations. Bow Expertise Enh. Triple Shot : Requires 10 Expertise at Ranger Bleeding Pierce : Requires 20 Expertise at Ranger A common attack Crit hit makes the target Bleed. Effect can stack. Take Aim : Requires 20 Expertise at Ranger : Cost: 50 MP : Cooldown: 15 sec. Charges for 0.5 sec. to deal Crit damage once with a bonus of 300 damage. Has 80% chance to Slow the target by 50% over 5 seconds. Fatality : Requires 20 Expertise at Ranger Full Prep : Requires 40 Expertise at Ranger Storm Strike instant : Requires 41 Expertise at Ranger : Cost: 60 MP : Cooldown: 30 sec. Attacks the target 5 times instantly, dealing 64% damage. Sharpshooter : Requires 50 Expertise at Ranger Archer's Techniques : Requires 60 Expertise at Ranger Focus Shot instant : Requires 62 Expertise at Ranger : Cost: 25 MP : Cooldown: 60 sec. Increases Holy Attack by 300. Lasts 8 sec. Pierce : Requires 70 Expertise at Ranger Penetrate instant : Requires 83 Expertise at Ranger : MP cost: 50 : Cooldown: 5 sec. : The Ranger charges and shoots to the front, dealing 90% damage. Knocks back all targets in a line and lowers they DMG RD by 5%. Rapid Shots instant : Requires 104 Expertise at Ranger : Cost: 40 MP Hunter : Hunter uses traps and assault machines, have highest HP and Damage Reduction. Endurance Training Survivability : Requires 10 Expertise at Hunter Hunting Techniques : Requires 20 Expertise at Hunter Poison Trap instant : Once trigered, poisons 8 enemies within 6 yards around the trap, lowerinh their ATK SPD by 80% and Damage Reduction by 5% as well as disabling them from using skills for 5 sec. : Requires 21 Expertise at Hunter : Cost: 20 MP : Cooldown: 45 sec. : Venom Essence : Requires 30 Expertise at Hunter Nimbleness : Requires 40 Expertise at Hunter Feign Death instant : Feign Death to protect yourself. Increases crawling speed by 120. Potions can by used. You will not be attacked but cannot attack the others either. Lasts 4 sec. : Requires 41 Expertise at Hunter : Cost: 20 MP : Cooldown: 30 sec. : Enhance Trap : Requires 50 Expertise at Hunter Hunt : Requires 60 Expertise at Hunter Grapple instant : Deals 600 Holy damage, Stunning the target for 2 sec. and dragging it to you. : Requires 62 Expertise at Hunter : Cost: 35MP : Cooldown: 30 sec. : Enhance Multi-Arrow : Requires 70 Expertise at Hunter Volley instant : Suppress targeted area, dealing 180% damage to all targets. Also lowers target's SPD by 10% for 8 sec. Stacks up to 3 times. : Requires 83 Expertise at Hunter : Cost: 80MP : Cooldown: 4 sec. : Arrow Shot instant : Deploy an MK-III Arrow Shot, dealing 80% to targets in the area effect. Lasts 10 sec. : Requires 104 Expertise at Hunter : Cost: 50MP : Range: 12 yards : Cooldown: 45 sec. : : Magehunter : Ranger while shooting with most ATK SPD can weaken his enemies and drains ther MP. Exorcist Techniques Precision : Requires 10 Expertise at Magehunter Quick Reflexes : Requires 20 Expertise at Magehunter Enhance Haste : Requires 20 Expertise at Magehunter : Lowers thw CD (Cooldown) time of Haste by 9 sec., also lowers its MP cost by 15 : Building Bravery : Requires 30 Expertise at Magehunter Quick Reload : Requires 40 Expertise at Magehunter Running Shot instant : Lowers target's DMG RD by 5% and SPD by 15%. Lasts 20 sec. Stacks up to 3 times. : Requires 41 Expertise at Magehunter : Cost: 10MP : Cooldown: 3 sec Enhance Homing Arrow : Requires 50 Expertise at Magehunter Weaken Attack : Requires 60 Expertise at Magehunter Combat Master : Requires 62 Expertise at Magehunter : Enables you to use Crack Shot while moving. Also lowers CD (Cooldown) time of Crack Shot by 18 sec. Effect remains regardless of how many attack you do. : Mana Burn : Requires 70 Expertise at Magehunter Opress : In the next 5 seconds, any of the Ranger's attack lowers target SPD and ATK SPD by 50%. Suppressed targets takes 10% more damage. : Requires 83 Expertise at Magehunter : Cost: 50MP : Cooldown: 45 sec. Void Shot : Shoots a void arrow at the target, dealing (1000 + 300% of target's lost MP) : Requires 104 Expertise at Magehunter : Cost: 40MP : Cooldown: 30 sec.